Síla moci
by KatieGG
Summary: Jsem vězněm na základně Tywina Lennistera. V Harrenově u Řekotočí. Mé jméno je Cedrin. Jen Cedrin. Nevím, z jakého jsem rodu. Jediné co vím je, že to nebyl žádný významný rod. Dokonce ani přesně nevím, jak jsem stará. Říkali, že když mě našli, mohla jsem za sebou mít tři nebo čtyři let. Našli mě jako batole, opuštěnou a bez žádné známky, že by v okolí byl někdo, komu bych chyběla.
1. Chapter 1

Jsem vězněm na základně Tywina Lennistera. V Harrenově u Řekotočí. Mé jméno je Cedrin. Jen Cedrin. Nevím, z jakého jsem rodu. Jediné co vím, je, že to nebyl žádný významný rod. Dokonce ani přesně nevím, jak jsem stará. Říkali, že když mě našli, mohla jsem za sebou mít tři nebo čtyři roky. Našli mě, ještě jako batole, opuštěnou a bez žádné známky, že by v okolí byl někdo, komu bych chyběla, a odvedli mě ke Zdi, kde jsem vyrostla. Vyrostla jsem jako jediná dívka mezi chlapci a muži. Naučila jsem se všemu, co uměli oni. Jezdila jsem s nimi i na Sever. Ale nikdy, za celých těch dvacet let, co jsem tam žila, jsem nesložila přísahu.

Před pár měsíci, jsem se rozhodla Zeď opustit. Nemohli mi zabránit, neboť jsem nebyla pod přísahou. Nevěděla jsem, co chci dělat, kam chci jít, nevěděla jsem nic. Zkrátka jsem chtěla vypadnout, neboť co mi má paměť sahala, jsem nebyla na jih od zdi. Jak já jsem byla naivní.

Příliš jsem nevěděla, jak to tady chodí. A nebyla jsem příliš příjemně překvapena. Toulala jsem se a nevěděla kam jít. Mé zásoby jídla a pití se pomalu začali ztenčovat. Jak jsem tehdy byla ráda, že jsem v lese na někoho narazila. Byli to muži, žoldáci. Slušně jsem se zeptala, zda nemají něco malého k snědku a tak to začalo.

Nejprve se mě zeptali, co jim dám na oplátku a já toho moc neměla. Začali se nahlas smát a já si v duchu nadávala za svou hloupost. Vždyť zadarmo ani drak oheň nechrlí.

Potom si jeden z nich začal dovolovat, tím nejodpornějším způsobem, jakým to u muže lze. Vytáhla jsem svůj meč a přitiskla mu jeho čepel ke krku. Tím jsem si však vyžádala pozornost dalších dvanácti mužů. Život na zdi mě naučil hodně. Netrvalo to ani krátkou chvíli a onen muž se proti mně vrhl se svým vlastním mečem.

Neměla jsem problém zabít jednoho žoldáka, ale v momentě, kdy padl mrtvý k zemi, se jich proti mně vyřítilo zbylých dvanáct. Jednomu jsem probodla nohu a dalšímu jsem se chystala propíchnout žaludek, když někdo zařval.

„Okamžitě přestaňte!" ozval se hlas člověka, o kterém jsem předpokládala, že je jejich velitel.

„Tady _dáma_ pojede s námi do Harrenova. Tam už se o ni postarají."

Než jsem se mohla vzpamatovat, měla jsem svázané ruce a zavázané oči. O chvíli později jsem seděla s oním mužem na koni, nevědíc, co se mnou bude.

A tak jsem dorazila tady. Pousmála jsem se při vzpomínce na můj první den tady. Přijela jsem sem, oni mne sundali z koně a rozvázali oči. Ruce jsem stále měla svázané, ale alespoň jsem viděla. Zeptali se mě, jak se jmenuju. Řekla jsem, že Cedrin. Chtěli vědět, z jakého jsem rodu. Neznala jsem odpověď. Potom řekli, že trocha „přátelského" mučení, by mi mohla rozvázat jazyk. Jakmile jsem však uslyšela slovo mučení, i přesto, že jsem měla svázané ruce, vytrhla jsem meč muži, co stál nejblíže ke mně a jeho i další tři, co se ke mně přiblížili, jsem zabila. Pak jsem ucítila, jak mě někdo uhodil do hlavy a následně se mnou vše zčernalo.

Nevím, proč mě nezabili, ale jsem za to vděčná. Probudila jsem se s okovy na kotnících i zápěstích připoutaná tak, že jsem se nemohla téměř pohnout. Otevřela jsem oči a zjistila jsem, že jsem v něčem, co připomínalo ohradu, spolu s několika dalšími, kteří se nejspíše také něčím provinili. Pomalu jsem otočila hlavou, ve snaze se rozhlédnout a všimla si malého chlapce, jak na mě zírá. Když si všiml, že se na něho dívám, odvrátil hlavu a začal se dívat jinam. Já jsem se na něj však dívat nepřestala. A po chvíli jsem si uvědomila, že nevypadá jako žádný chlapec, kterého jsem kdy na zdi viděla. Byla to dívka. Dívka, která očividně chtěla, aby si všichni mysleli, že je chlapec. Neměla jsem však sílu nad něčím takovým přemýšlet. Hlava mě bolela a já jsem nemohla dělat nic proti tomu, když se mi víčka sama zavřela a já upadla do sladkého bezvědomí.

Když jsem se znovu probudila, slyšela jsem křik člověka, kterého pravděpodobně právě mučili. Mladá dívka se na mě znovu dívala. Naznačila jsem jí očima, aby se přisunula blíže ke mně a ona tak učinila.

„Jak se jmenuješ?" zeptala jsem se jí tichým hlasem.

„Arry," zašeptala na zpět a podívala se mi do očí.

„Zvláštní jméno pro dívku," řekla jsem a sledovala, jak dívka vedle mne přimhouřila oči a chystala se protestovat. Ale hned jak otevřela pusu, řekla jsem: „To vyprávěj holubům."

„Jsem dívka. Ale opravdu se jmenuji Arry," zašeptala mi po chvíli ticha. Přikývla jsem, víc prozatím vědět nepotřebuji. Hlava mi třeští, co mi to udělali? Opět jsem upadla do neklidného spánku.

Zase jsem se probudila, až když kolem mě vazalové řvali, ať se všichni pokloníme. Většina to udělala, ale já jsem seděla na zemi a byla jsem svázána tak, že jsem se nemohla ani pohnout, a tak jsem to nechtěla pokoušet.

„Co je to?" uslyšela jsem drsný hlas.

„Nečekali jsme vás dřív než zítra, Lorde Tywine," odpověděl jiný hlas, tentokrát mnohem hlubší. Takže ten člověk, co právě přijel, je Tywin Lennister? Nejbohatší člověk v Sedmi královstvích? O něm se povídá i na Zdi.

„To evidentně ne," odpověděl opět lord a seskočil z koně. Koutkem oka jsem se na něho podívala. Byl oblečený ve zbroji a na tváři měl povýšený, kamenný výraz.

„Proč tito vězni nejsou v celách?" zeptal se opět Lennister a podíval se na člověka, se kterým mluvil naposledy.

„Cely jsou přeplněné, můj pane."

„Tihle tu nebudou dlouho. Nepotřebují stálé místo. Když je vyslechneme, obvykle je prostě…" nedořekl třetí hlas. Já jsem mezitím musela zavřít oči. To jak mluvil, bylo… nechutné.

„To máme tolik mužů, že si můžeme dovolit jen tak vyhodit mladá těla a schopné řemeslníky?" zeptal se ostrým hlasem a muž před ním zahanbeně sklonil hlavu. Lord mezitím přešel až ke kamarádovi té malé holky, kterého si právě vybrali, jako svou novou mučící oběť.

„Ty," přešel k tomu mladému klukovi, „ovládáš nějaké řemeslo?"

„Jsem kovář, můj pane," odpověděl ten kluk.

V tom si jeden z těch vojáků všiml, že ta holka, Arry, se na ně dívá, vytáhl meč a zařval na ni: „Na co koukáš?! Kleknout! Klekni, nebo ti vyříznu plíce, kluku."

Já jsem odfrkla. To je opravdu tak tupý, že si nevšiml, že je to holka? Ale nejspíš jsem to neměla dělat. Lord Tywin se na mě podíval. K mému štěstí ale potom otočil svůj zrak zpátky na Arry.

„Nic takového neuděláš. Tohle je holka, ty idiote," řekl a vrhl mu opovržlivý pohled. „Převlečená za chlapce. Proč?" pokračoval a věnoval ji tázavý pohled.

„Cestuje se bezpečněji, můj pane," odpověděla rychle.

„Chytré," řekl uznale, „to je víc než můžu říct o téhle bandě. Nechte ty vězně pracovat!" řekl a otočil se k odchodu.

„Přiveďte tu dívku, potřebuji nového nosiče pohárů," řekl již za chůze směrem pryč. Ale zničehonic se otočil a obrátil svůj ohled na mě.

„Co je to?" zeptal se již podruhé během chvilky a díval se na mě.

„Myslíme si, že je to dezertérka z Noční hlídky, můj pane," odpověděl jeden z vojáků, co stál poblíž. Jeho tazatel se na něho podíval, jako by neměl všech pět pohromadě.

„Řekni mi," začal, „odkdy jsou v Noční hlídce ženy? Zkoušeli jste ji vyslechnout?"

„Můj pane, ještě předtím, než jsme se o to pokusili, zabila čtyři naše muže," odpověděl se strachem voják.

„A to jste ji tady nechali chodit jen tak, ozbrojenou a zabíjet mé muže?!"

„Měla svázané ruce, můj pane, a když sem přijela, ozbrojená nebyla," řekl voják se sklopenou hlavou.

Viděla jsem, jak se na mě Lord Lannister, dívá. Co mám dělat? Jak by asi reagovali jiní lidé, kdyby se dozvěděli, že je budou mučit? Já nejsem žádná holka s odvahou až za moře. Bojím se bolesti. Opravdu hodně.

„Skutečně? Odveďte ji ke mně a postarejte se, aby cestou nikoho nezabila," řekl chladně, naposledy se na mě podíval a rázným krokem odešel pryč.

Někdo mě odpoutal od místa, ke kterému jsem byla připoutaná, ale stále jsem se nemohla moc hýbat. Mé ruce i nohy byly svázané a já se nedokázala ani sama postavit. Některý z vazalů mě zvedl a chytil mě z jedné strany. Přišel další a chytil mě z druhé strany. Než jsem mohla cokoli udělat, byla jsem na cestě k Tywinu Lennisterovi, nejbohatšímu muži Sedmi království, protože jsem zabila jeho čtyři muže. A to ještě ani neví o tom v lese. Opravdu to začíná být čím dál lepší.

Stála jsem před Lordem Lannistrem s kotníky i rukama v okovech. Mé obyčejně světlé vlasy byly pokryty bahnem a můj obličej a mé modrošedé oči zakrývaly nánosy špíny. Zvláštní, co s člověkem udělá pobyt v takovýchto podmínkách.

„Takže," začal, „ty jsi zabila mé muže?" neodpověděla jsem. Podívala jsem se na ty dva, co stáli vedle mě a poté zpátky na Lorda přede mnou. Ten mi pohled oplatil.

„Vy dva," řekl a kývl hlavou směrem ke dvěma mužům, co mě strážili, „ven!"

„Ale, můj pan-," snažil se protestovat jeden z nich, neboť nejspíše měl o svého pána strach. V duchu jsem se usmála. Kdybych se cokoli pokusila udělat Tywinu Lannisterovi, byla bych mrtvá dříve, než bych se vůbec odhodlala to zkusit.

„Řekl jsem ven!" zvýšil hlas Lannister. Teď ho poslechli. Lehce se uklonili a vyšli ven z místnosti.

„Takže," začal a znovu se na mě otočil, „zabila jsi mé muže?"

„Ano, můj pane," řekla jsem slabým hlasem a dívala jsem se mu do očí.

„Proč?" zeptal se tvrdě. Podívala jsem se na zem a potom zpátky na něho. Opravdu vypadal, že chce odpověď.

„Chystali mě mučit, můj pane," zašeptala jsem. Začínám se bát. Co má tohle všechno znamenat? Proč já blbá jsem nezůstala na Zdi? Než jsem stihla dokončit mé myšlenkové pochody, znovu promluvil.

„Mí muži zpovídají lidi, kteří jim nechtějí poskytnout informace. Copak jsi zatajovala ty?" zeptal se.

„Zeptali se mne na otázku a já neznala odpověď, můj pane," řekla jsem a zvedla oči od podlahy, kam jsem se dívala.

„Pověz mi," začal, „na co se tě zeptali?"

„Zeptali se mne, jak se jmenuji, můj pane."

To vypadalo, že je moc i na Tywina Lennistera. Tvářil se tak nechápavě, že jsem se rozhodla, že mu to musím vysvětlit. „Našla mne noční hlídka, když jsem byla ještě batole, můj pane. Vyrůstala jsem na zdi a nedávno jsem se rozhodla ji opustit. V jednom z lesů jsem narazila na muže, a neboť se mé zásoby velmi ztenčily, požádala jsem je o pomoc. Potom jeden z nich začal…" otřásla jsem se při té vzpomínce a i když jsem nedokázala dokončit větu, vypadal, že mu to došlo.

„Začala jsem se bránit, ale byli v přesile. Dostala jsem se sem. Když se mě zeptali, jak se jmenuji, odpověděla jsem, že Cedrin. Chtěli vědět z jakého rodu, ale to jsem nevím ani já. Poté řekli, že trocha mučení mi rozváže jazyk. Tak jsem jednala instinktivně, můj pane. Nemyslím si, že mučit nevinné je spravedlivé."

Nějakou dobu si mě zkoumavě měřil a poté kývl hlavou. „To vskutku ne."

Cítím se… hrozně. Ten člověk přede mnou vzbuzuje tolik respektu, že se pomalu bojím i dýchat nahlas.

„Kolik je ti let?" zeptal se náhle.

„Nejsem si úplně jistá, můj pane. Na zdi jsem strávila dvacet let, ale nikdo neví, kolik mi bylo, když mě našli."

„Dobrá tedy," začal, „říkáš, že bojuješ dobře?"

„Ano, můj pane. Vyrovnala jsem se všem mužům z Noční hlídky," řekla jsem a cítila, jak se mi do hlasu vrací trocha odvahy.

„Hmm. To co jsi udělala, se obvykle trestá smrtí." Mé srdce se zastavilo, když to řekl. „ALE, vezmu-li v úvahu všechny okolnosti, pak tě nechám žít. Zabila jsi mé muže a tvůj úkol bude je nahradit. Budeš v mých službách tak dlouho, dokud já neřeknu, že můžeš odejít. To bude tvůj trest. Myslím, že je to lepší než smrt, co ty na to?" zeptal se tónem, který mě ujišťoval, že nemám na vybranou.

Podívala jsem se mu do očí a odpověděla: „Ano, můj pane." Vypadal, že ho to potěšilo. Samolibě se usmál a vykřikl: „Stráže!" Dovnitř ihned vtrhli dva muži, co mě tady předtím přivedli.

„Sundejte té dívce okovy. Zajistěte jí nějakou místnost, kde bude moc přebývat a vraťte jí všechny její věci. Bude nová velitelka gardy." Jakmile to dořekl, oba muži zalapali po dechu. I já jsem byla překvapená. Když jsem sem vcházela, ani jsem nesnila o tom, že bych mohla vyváznout takto.

„Teď zmizte. Všichni." Lord Lannister mi věnoval poslední pohled a pak hlavou naznačil, abychom odešli. Já jsem se lehce uklonila, nechala ty dva, aby mi sundali řetězy, a v jejich doprovodu jsem odešla z místnosti, vstříc něčemu úplně novému.


	2. Chapter 2

Sama nemůžu uvěřit tomu, co se za posledních pár dní stalo. Kromě toho, že mi sundali okovy, mi byly přiděleny pokoje a navráceny všechny mé věci. A dostalo se mi ještě jedné věci. Černý plášť a bojové vybavení, to nejlepší jaké existuje. Dostala jsem nový meč. Nabroušený a s rukojetí, která mi přesně padla do ruky.

Pravidelně jsem se účastnila porad s Lordem Tywinem. A právě teď poslouchám, jak ne-příliš příjemně křičí na jednoho z jeho mužů, sedícím po jeho levici.

„Umíš číst?" zeptal se rázně.

„Můj pane…," začal odpovídat, ale bohatý Lord mu skočil do řeči.

„Umíš číst?" zeptal se zvýšeným hlasem. „Tento dopis, podrobně popisující pohyb našich vojsk, byl určen pro Lorda Damona z rodu Marbrandů. Byl poslán Lordu Marlinovi z rodu Dormandů."

„Omlouvám se, můj pane, musel jsem-," opět nestihl doříct větu. „Děvče, podej mi „Dějiny a menších rodů"," požádal Arry, která mu tady sloužila. „To je ta-," než však stihl doříct, která z knih na stolku to je, Arry už mu ji podávala. Já jsem v duchu nadzvedla obočí. Takže ta holka umí číst? „I můj číšník umí číst lépe než ty," zpražil Lord Tywin muže, neboť si také všiml dovednosti mladé dívky. Potom obrátil svůj pohled na knihu, kterou mu Arry podala a otevřel ji.

„Komu přísahal rod Dormandů věrnost?" zeptal se mrazivým hlasem a ukázal na místo v knize.

„Můj pane, já…," snažil se z toho vykroutit muž.

„Starkům ze Zimohradu!" zařval na něho Lord. Já jsem se mezitím trošku skrčila pod stůl. Opravdu bych teď nechtěla být na místě toho muže. Tywin Lannister v takovéto náladě naháněl strach.

„Ti mají dvacet tisíc mužů a mého syna!" pokračoval, „myslel jsem, že bys mohl být dobrý k něčemu lepšímu, než mučení rolníku. Vidím, že jsem tě přecenil."

Ticho, které právě panovalo v místnosti, by se dalo krájet. Ale Lord Tywin ještě neskončil. „Jestli ještě jednou budeš riskovat život mého syna, tak tě…," i když větu nedokončil, všichni věděli, co měl na mysli. „Vypadni!" zařval na něho. A on poslechl. Zvedl se z místnosti a odešel, snažíc se posbírat zbytky hrdosti, které mu Tywin Lannister zašlapal do země.

„Děvče, odnes tu knihu," řekl Lord Arry, již o poznání příjemnějším tónem. „Možná bys mohla vymyslet náš příští bitevní plán, když už jsme u toho," pokračoval s náznakem úsměvu na rtech.

V tom vešel do místnosti jeden z členů stráže a oznámil, že právě dorazil Lord Petyr Baeliš. Neznala jsem toho člověka, ale když nám Lord Lannister řekl, abychom jim dali pokoj, nehodlala jsem odporovat. Pokojně jsem se zvedla, prošla kolem nově příchozího Lorda a vyšla ven z místnosti. Stejně ještě musím zkontrolovat stráže.

Procházela jsem Harronovem a kontrolovala, zda všichni dělají, co mají. Najednou jsem uslyšela výkřik. Výkřik ženy.

„Prosím o slitování, můj pane. Čekám dítě! Prosím, můj pane…," otočila jsem se za tím zvukem a viděla jsem muže, jak vede vzlykající ženu k místu, kde obvykle „vyslýchají" vězně. Vzpomínám si, jak jsem se bránila já a něco ve mně mě nutilo té ženě pomoct.

„Pusť ji," chladně jsem přikázala muži, když jsem k němu došla. Podíval se na mě pohledem, jako by mě chtěl na místě zabít a ženu nepustil.

„Musíme ji vyslechnout. Lord Tywin nám nařídil, abychom zjistili všechno, co můžeme o Bratrstvu a jeho aktivitách." U všech Sedmi bohů, ten člověk mě začíná štvát. K čemu mi je titul velitele, když ke mně nemají dost respektu?

„Ta žena čeká dítě, ty idiote," řekla jsem mu chladně a sledovala, jak žena začala vzlykat ještě víc a mezi jednotlivými vzlyky jsem rozeznala pár díků vůči mé osobě.

Muž od sebe odstrčil tu ženu tak prudce, až spadla na kolena. „Proč bych měl poslouchat ženu? Ženy jsou slabé. Podívej se na sebe. Nedokážeš ani vyslechnout ženu s malým bastardem uvnitř." To už jsem nevydržela. Ruka mi vyletěla a vrazila tomu muži pořádnou facku, čímž jsem si získala pozornost všech okolo. Vytáhla jsem meč a dala ho tomu muži ke krku.

„Kleknout," zasyčela jsem na něj. Poslechl a koutkem oka stále sledoval čepel meče, až nebezpečně blízko jeho krční tepně. Než jsem ale stihla říct něco víc, promluvil někdo jiný.

„Budeš ji poslouchat, protože jsem to _já_ řekl. Už mě unavovalo být tady obklopen samými idioty." Podívala jsem se za tím zvukem a viděla jsem, jak si to přímo ke mně míří Tywin Lannister. Podíval se na mě a já jsem sklopila meč. „Pusťte tu ženu. Zajistěte ji nějaké komnaty a sežeňte doktora, aby se na ni podíval," řekl směrem k ostatním mužům, stojících v jeho blízkosti. Potom se otočil směrem ke mně. „Ty půjdeš se mnou." Otočil se na patě a odešel. Já jsem šla za ním. Do čeho jsem se to zase namočila?

Stále jsem sama v místnosti s Tywinem Lannisterem a on se mě zrovna ptal na bojeschopnost jeho armády.

„Dnes se vrátilo pět set našich mužů, můj pane, již jsme kompletní."

„Ani má kompletní armáda nedokáže odrazit plný Stannisův útok na Královo přístaviště. Budeme potřebovat pomoc Tyrellů," odpověděl. Nastalo ticho. A já nikdy nevím, jak se v takové situaci zachovat.

„Už jsem to vyřídil," řekl a podíval se na mě. „Ale ani Tyrellové nám nebudou nápomocní, neuděláš-li si konečně s muži pořádek," pokračoval chladně a já jsem sklopila hlavu.

„Udělal jsem z tebe velitele, protože si myslím, že žena, která žila tak dlouho na Zdi, si s partou takovýchto idiotů dokáže poradit. Doufám, že jsem tě nepřecenil." Jakmile to dořekl, zvedla jsem hlavu a podívala se na něho. On na oplátku nadzvedl obočí. „Nezklamu mu vás, můj pane," odpověděla jsem potichu.

„To bych ti ani neradil," dostala se mi odpověď.

Jelikož jsem pochopila, že už je to asi všechno, lehce jsem se uklonila a odešla z místnosti. Já jim ukážu. Jestli mě doteď odmítali respektovat, tak teď mě budou poslouchat, ať se jim to líbí, nebo ne.

Šla jsem rázným krokem na nádvoří, kde se před chvílí odehrála ta nepatrná scéna. Jakmile jsem tak došla, rozhostilo se ticho. A já jsem toho využila.

„Jestli zjistím, že ještě někdo bude zpochybňovat má rozhodnutí, nebo bude jakýmkoli způsobem narušovat kázeň, bude odsouzen k smrti," zařvala jsem. „A to bez výjimky," dodala jsem již o něco tišeji.

Nastalo ticho. Nikdo si neodvážil odporovat. Ale já mám neblahé tušení, že to nebylo díky mému malému proslovu. Myslím, že na vině je spíše to, že se mě zastal samotný Lord Lannister.

„Královo přístaviště padne do hodiny po tom, co se tam Stannis vylodí," ozval se jeden z mužů na další poradě Lorda Lannistera.

„Ještě není pozdě, pro krále Joffreyho, královnu Cersei a dvůr, aby odjeli na Západ do bezpečí," ozval se zase jiný muž.

„A vzdát se Železného trůnu?" otázal se chladně Lord Tywin.

„Je to lepší, než vidět jejich hlavy napíchnuté na kopí nad městskou branou. Stannis je popraví všechny."

„Ne. Král, který utíká, nebude králem dlouho," oponoval Lord, „je to Lannister. Zůstane a bude bojovat."

Opět nastalo ticho. A opět ho přerušila nejváženější osoba v místnosti, sedící po mé levici. „Stannis je dva dny od hlavního města a ten vlk před mými dveřmi."

„Můj pane, zvědové ujišťují, že Robb Stark zůstává severně od Jasanohradu," oponoval muž, napravo ode mě.

„Naposledy, když nás zvědové ujišťovali o pohybech Robba Starka, chytil nás do pasti. Což je také jeden z důvodů, proč je můj syn teď jeho zajatcem," odpověděl Lord Tywin se zaťatými zuby.

„Posílá část svých mužů, aby získal zpět Zimohrad. Greyjoyové nám tímto udělali velkou laskavost," zase zkusil další.

„Stark nebude riskovat pochod na Casterliovu skálu, dokud nebude mít plné síly," podpořil ho opět muž po mé pravici.

„Je to chlapec a ještě neprohrál bitvu," nedovolil si souhlasit Lannister, „bude riskovat cokoli kdykoli. Neví dost, aby měl obavy."

Opět se rozhostilo ticho. Já zatím mlčím a do debaty se nezapojuji. „Vyjedeme za soumraku. Chci vyjet dřív, než se dozví, že jsme v pohybu," padlo definitivní slovo našeho Lorda.

„Clegane, ty zajistíš posádku na Harrenově. Vystopuj to Bratrstvo a znič ho," řekl směrem k muži po mé pravé ruce a otočil se směrem ke mně. „Cedrin, ještě teď oznámíš našim mužům plán. Pojedeme celou noc. Vezmi všechny kromě tří stovek mužů, které můžeš postrádat a nechej je tady Cleganovi."

Jakmile domluvil, kývla jsem na znamení, že rozumím a on se otočil na Arry. „To děvče se ukázalo jako dobrý sluha, zůstane tady," řekl a podíval se přímo na dívku, „dohlédni, ať nepije. Jako střízlivý je mizerný společník, ale lépe dělá svou práci."

Udělala jsem přesně to, co mi bylo nařízeno. Vybrala jsem tři sta mužů, kteří tady zůstanou, a zbytku jsem oznámila, že za soumraku vyjíždíme směrem Královo přístaviště. Poté jsem šla oznámit Lordu Tywinovi, že je vše připraveno.

Zhluboka jsem se nadechla, jelikož jsem se vůči Tywinu Lannisterovi ještě zcela neobrnila, zaklepala jsem na dveře přede mnou a vešla do místnosti. „Můj pane," řekla jsem a mírně se uklonila. Když mě zaznamenal, otočil se od okna, ze kterého se zrovna díval, tváří ke mně. „Vše je připraveno k odjezdu." Pokývl hlavou na znamení toho, že rozumí.

„Řekni mi," začal, „už jsi někdy prohrála bitvu?" pohlédla jsem na něj s tázavým výrazem v očích. Proč to chce vědět? „Můj pane," odpověděla jsem, „za Zdí buď vyhrajete, nebo zemřete." Byla to pravda. Viděla jsem takhle umřít spoustu lidí, co jsem měla ráda a se kterými jsem vyrostla. Lord Tywin se ale mírně pousmál. „Při hře o trůny je to stejné."

Nevím, co mám říct. Právě teď panuje ticho a já si nejsem jistá, zda můžu odejít. Zrovna, když jsem se chystala zeptat, zda smím opustit místnost, vešla dovnitř Arry, doprovázená členem hradní stráže. Jakmile došli až před Lannistera, muž ji doslova hodil před Lorda Tywina a spustil: „Můj pane, ta holka se tady potulovala hradem a nosila těm jejím spratkovským kamarádům jídlo a říkala, že prý jste jí k tomu dal svolení."

Se zvědavostí jsem se podívala na mého lorda. Ten zvedl obočí a podíval se nejprve na Arry a potom na muže, který ji přivedl. „Jestli to říkala, tak to tak nejspíše bude." Já jsem jen vykulila oči. Zdá se mi to nebo má opravdu samotný Tywin Lannister pru tu holku slabost? Nebyla jsem ale jediná, koho reakce nejbohatšího muže v západozemí překvapila. Voják, který ji sem přivedl, se tvářil, jako by mu někdo právě do obličeje hodil dort. Uklonil se a odešel. A Arry tady zůstala.

„Příště si dávej větší pozor, děvče," řekl a obrátil se na ni, „líbíš se mi, ale dávej si pozor, ať nepřekročíš hranice." A s tím na mě kývl na znamení, že ho mám následovat a odešel z místnosti.

Vyšli jsme ze dveří, já jsem šla po jeho pravém boku a můj černý plášť vlál za mými zády. „Do půl hodiny chci mít všechny muže i koně připravené k odjezdu," řekl a zničehonic zastavil a podíval se na mne. „Uděláš nejlíp, když se také půjdeš připravit."

„Můj pane," kývla jsem hlavou na znamení souhlasu a mírné poklony a odešla jsem směrem ke svým komnatám.

Ve svých pokojích jsem si sbalila vše potřebné na cestu a lehce upravila i svůj oděv. Přes své oblečení jsem si připnula opasek se dvěma dýkami a nabroušeným mečem. Nakonec jsem si ještě připnula černý plášť. Přilbu ani brnění jsem nepoužívala. Dle mého názoru přilba a brnění akorát tak překážely a zpomalovali člověka ve chvílích, kde potřebuje být rychlý. A navíc, brnění je pro mne až nepříjemně těžké.

Došla jsem na nádvoří a nadskočila jsem leknutím, když se vedle mne objevil můj Lord. „Už jsi viděla svého koně?" zeptal se chladně. Já jsem záporně zavrtěla hlavou. Jelikož jsem žádného koně zatím nepotřebovala, neměla jsem možnost žádného poznat. „Pojď za mnou," nařídil a tlačil si cestu mezi obrovským množstvím koní a vojáků.

Došli jsme k mladému klukovi, tak okolo patnácti let, který držel v ruce otěže od dvou bílých koní. Lord Tywin došel k menšímu z nich a řekl: „Tohle je Amant, tvůj nový kůň. Je to mladý hřebec, ale poměrně dobře zvladatelný, neměla by si s ním mít žádné problémy," oznámil. Já jsem byla nadšená. Na Zdi jsem samozřejmě měla svého koně, Jordyho, ale to byl již stárnoucí hřebec, který si již, dle mého názoru, zasloužil pokoj. Kůň stojící přede mnou byl mohutný a jeho bílá srst se krásně leskla.

„Velitelé mají vždy bílé koně. Pro tvé muže je to výhoda, neboť tě lépe poznají," řekl, „ale nepřítel tě bude chtít mrtvou jako první." Jakmile to dořekl, upřeně se na mne podíval. Já jsem potichu polkla. Naposledy jsem takhle vyjížděla na Zdi a pár mých přátel se se mnou již nevrátilo zpět. Neměla jsem čas ale o ničem takovém přemýšlet, neboť Lord Tywin zavelel přes celé nádvoří: „Do sedel! Vyrážíme!"

Poslechla jsem, vzala jsem si otěže z rukou toho chlapce a vyhoupla se na Amantův hřbet. Jakmile jsem to udělala, pohladila jsem ho po krku a pobídla ho směrem ke svému Lordovi, abych se dostala na místo po jeho pravé ruce. Kývl na mě a potichu řekl: „Snaž se, abych nemusel hledat nového velitele." A já jsem si uvědomila, že mi Tywin Lennister právě řekl něco, co by klidně mohlo znamenat to, abych na sebe dávala pozor. „Můj pane," řekla jsem a sklonila hlavu na znamení, že rozumím. Na oplátku také pokývl hlavou a pobídl svého bělouše do cvalu. Já jsem ho následovala a stejně tak i zbytek všech našich mužů. Vyjeli jsme z Harrenova směrem ke Královu přístavišti. Do války.

Na cestě jsme byli už několik hodin a můj velitel mi právě nakázal zavelet na krátkou pauzu, aby se koně mohli napít. Pomalu jsme z rychlého cvalu přešli do klusu a následně do kroku.

„Zavel na krátkou pauzu, napojit koně a vyrážíme," řekl, „má dcera a vnuk si nemohou dovolit naše otálení." Přikývla jsem na znamení, že rozumím a uposlechla jeho příkaz.

Netrvalo dlouho a celá naše armáda byla připravena znovu vyrazit. Nasedla jsem na Amanta a kývla na svého Lorda. Očima jsem přejela celou svou armádu. Byli to muži zkušení i nezkušení, staří i mladí. Neměla jsem moc čas je všechny poznat. Pár tváří a jmen mi ale utkvělo v paměti. Byli zde totiž tři skupiny mužů. Ti, kteří mě respektovali, ti, kteří mne nenáviděli a ti, kterým to bylo vcelku jedno. Hlavou mi projela smutná myšlenka, že mnoho z nich se už asi domů nevrátí. My všichni budeme muset bojovat doslova o život.

„Vyrážíme!" rozlehl se kolem hlas Tywina Lannistera. V okamžiku, kdy to dořekl, pobídla jsem svého koně do cvalu. Teď už není žádná naděje na cestu zpět.

Bylo mi řečeno, že do Králova přístaviště dorazíme do půl hodiny. Teď už se k nám připojila i armáda Tyrellů, vedená mladým Lorasem Tyrellem. Nemůžu setřást z tváře lehký úsměv, který se mi na ní objeví vždy, když si vzpomenu na naše první setkání. Ten kluk jel se svým koněm přímo k mému Lordovi po mém levém boku. Pozdravili se a Loras se otočil na mě. Kývla jsem hlavou na pozdrav. Když mě konečně zaregistroval, zatvářil se neuvěřitelně zmateně. Tywin Lannister si to očividně užíval.

„Cedrin, toto je Loras Tyrell. Lorasi, dovoluji si vám představit mou velitelku gardy," řekl se samolibým pohledem mladému klukovi.

„Žena?" bylo jediné, co ze sebe dostal.

„Nějaký problém?" tázal se Tywin Lannister. Než se ale Květinový rytíř stačil vzpamatovat, přišel jeden z mých mužů a oznámil: „Můj Pane, Paní, muži jsou připraveni vyrazit."

Na to můj Lord zavelel a celá naše i Tyllerská armáda se dala do pohybu.

A teď jsme tady, pouhou půl hodinu od Králova přístaviště. Od bitvy.

Čím více jsme se ke Králově přístavišti přibližovali, tím více jsem cítila, jak můj kůň pode mnou cválá energičtěji a energičtěji. Jakoby cítil, co se blíží a nemohl se dočkat. Já jsem naopak dostávala větší a větší strach. A než jsem se stihla nadát, uslyšela jsem v dálce řev bitvy.

Zhluboka jsem se nadechla. Teď už jsme byli tak blízko, že jsem bojiště i spatřila. Každou vteřinou jsem byla blíž a blíž. A pak najednou, už jsem byla přímo tam.


End file.
